The timepiece has a long history. However, neither a hanging clock on the wall nor a wrist watch will keep time precisely. Even the latest logic electronic timepiece can not keep time accurately. Manual calibration with reference to mean Greenwich Time is still necessary. Recently, the time signal given by the Greenwich Time Station has been used for the calibration of mechanical timepieces once an hour which makes the timepiece as accurate as possible.